24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hasan
Two actors for Hasan It appears that two different uncredited extras play the character Hasan. I only noticed this because I am a huge nerd for these things. One appears solely in the scene with Fayed and Halil talking outside the truck before the meeting with Gredenko, and the second actor appears in all of Hasan's other scenes afterward, at the pier. When Fayed is unloading the suitcase nukes from his truck, one actor (see Actor No-1 below) is standing on the truck. When Fayed tells "Hasan" and "Hasim" to come with him to meet Gredenko, Actor 1 follows and so does another. (The other fellow who went into the truck is certainly Hasim, because when Gredenko tells Fayed about his arm with the isotope tracker in it on the pier, Fayed addresses the other fellow as Hasim and it is the same actor. So no problems there with Hasim.) The problem is that, at the Santa Monica Pier, while the actor for Hasim has stayed the same, I'm certain another man plays Hasan for the rest of the character's short life. The new actor (see Actor No-2 below) has a very short all-around crew cut and isn't as thin. Actor No-2's first appearance is when Hasan and Hasim hustle Gredenko to meet Fayed. Actor 1 had a much fuller head of hair, visible from the back as he headed into the truck, and it really seems like different clothes also. The actor swap took place between the warehouse shots and the pier shots. I hope somewhere along the line, someone could shed some light on why this is the case, or if I'm missing something somehow. – Blue Rook 07:58, 15 April 2008 (UTC)talk Maybe both men named Hasan because Hasan is a comman name in Arabic. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 07:02, 2010 May 12 : But they're not two different characters. It's one single character being portrayed by two separate actors. 16:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) The explanation for this, as I see it, is: the man at the pier is not Hasan. He's never referred to by that name, and Fayed, Hasim and Hasan are certainly not the only of Fayed's men who went to the pier. Hasim and Hasan get into the back of the truck with Fayed, and someone else drives it away, so at least one more person went to the pier, which could be the new guy who gets shot by Jack. That would mean changing Hasan's status to alive.--Acer4666 (talk) 15:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :My point has now been rendered moot by Jack's list of kills. If I'd enacted this sooner, perhaps the list would say something different...? :P--Acer4666 (talk) 00:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Hasan No.2 might be played by Eyad Elbitar. --William (talk) 16:57, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :::Nice catch, I agree the resemblance is very strong. 17:20, April 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Nice to see you back in town! --William (talk) 17:34, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm unsure based just on the pic on this page - I will be able to check the episode when I'm back at home on Tuesday--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:49, April 19, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't think it's Eyad Elbitar - they seem to have different hairline and different ears--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:46, April 22, 2019 (UTC)